


I Love Love You

by pantherophis



Category: Jet Set Radio Future
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantherophis/pseuds/pantherophis
Summary: (Love Love Super Dimension Mix)





	

“This is a stupid idea,” Yoyo grunted.

“I don't see you coming up with a better one.” Beat darted forward and hopped onto a stair rail, using his momentum to grind up to a higher ledge. 

Yoyo growled and followed, and found him leaning on a steel safety rail, gazing out into the distant rooftops. The lower streets glowed orange in the dying sunlight. “I _did_ have a better idea, but you didn’t _want_ to go to Hikage street.”

“Hikage Street sucks,” Beat groaned.

“Yeah, it sucks, but it’s good for – ” Yoyo paused, unsure of how he wanted to finish that sentence. “It’s better than Rokkaku-dai Heights where we’re out in the open.”

“It’s crowded. There’s always punks hanging out there,” Beat muttered. “Plus it smells weird.”

Yoyo couldn’t argue with that. Still annoyed, he leapt onto the rail and grinded ahead, showing off a few tricks in a mild form of defiance. 

Beat rolled his eyes – not that Yoyo could tell, even if he wasn’t twenty feet ahead – and took an alternate path. His skates sent a shower of sparks down below as he twisted and kicked off of a billboard, arriving at Yoyo’s destination just a second earlier than he did. Yoyo grunted in frustration.

“Fuck you,” he snapped.

Beat grinned. The pitch of his voice rose even higher when he was angry. He skated absentmindedly around him, then leaned in and murmured in his ear, “You’re cute when you’re pissed.”

With a noise between a grunt and a shriek, Yoyo’s arm twitched and he smacked Beat right in the goggles.

“Ow!”

“Serves you right, asshole.”

Beat slid backwards and nursed his nose, which was caught in the crossfire. Pleased with himself, Yoyo couldn’t help a smirk. Beat narrowed his eyes behind his goggles.

“You think seeing me in pain is funny?” he asked.

“No.”

“Liar.”

Yoyo paused, then his smirk widening into a toothy Cheshire cat grin. “Maybe.”

Poised to lunge at his friend and wrestle him to the ground, Beat suddenly thought of a better idea. His posture slackened and he crossed his arms, slowly skating backwards.

“You know, bullies only pick on people they have crushes on,” Beat said. He stifled a snicker when the grin on Yoyo’s face dropped like a brick.

“That’s stupid,” he grunted.

This time the smirk grew on Beat’s lips instead. “You are meaner to me than anyone else.” Pushing his luck, he added. “Maybe you _love_ me.”

Though the glasses obscured his eyes, he knew Yoyo was staring at him blankly. Beat was feeling smug and proud of himself until Yoyo spoke again, this time so quietly Beat barely heard him through the cushion of his headphones.

“Maybe I do.”

This time no one smirked. Beat’s arms fell awkwardly to his sides. “Uh,” he said. A gust of wind streaming through the buildings ruffled their hair. The howl of the wind began low, then reached a sharp peak before dying out again.

“…Not.” A huge grin spread on Yoyo’s lips again, nasty and toothy and made Beat want to punch him in the mouth.

“You fucking – “

But Yoyo was already gone, letting out a snarky laugh as he flipped and twisted up the rail, burning up the steel until he was out of sight. Beat growled and launched on his trail, speed boosting up the length of the grind until he caught a glimpse of green hair up ahead. With Beat hot on his heels, Yoyo finally skidded to a halt at the highest level of Rokkaku-dai Heights. But he’d stopped at the very edge, leaving Beat nowhere to land. With a grunt, Beat crashed into him, heavy with momentum, sending them both sprawling across the steel mesh platform in a tangle of limbs and skates.

Beat groaned. The band of his headphones felt crooked on his head, and when he pushed himself up, they slid around his neck. He scowled down at the idiot beneath him. 

“Why the hell’d you stop so suddenly?”

Yoyo didn’t answer. Instead he began laughing, a laugh that started like a grating crow’s caw, then suddenly became gentler on his ears, becoming a carefree whimsical sound that Beat was sad to hear end when Yoyo finally stopped and wiped tears from the corners of his eyes. 

The scowl on Beat’s face had softened, too, into a slight smile he didn’t notice until Yoyo childishly pushed his fingers up into the corners of his mouth.

“You were so mad,” he said, still with a hint of laughter in his voice. “I thought you were gonna shove me right off the platform.”

Beat gave a single note _humph_. “I still could.”

Yoyo grinned. “Not when you’re still on top of me.”

Suddenly hyperaware of every inch of his body, Beat scrambled to his feet, slipping on his skates in his rush to stand up. Yoyo, still laid out on the mesh, laughed like a hyena again.

“Shut up,” Beat said, turning away so the flushing of his cheeks was hidden.

“Your ass looks great from this angle,” Yoyo muttered.

“You fuckhead,” Beat snapped, embarrassed now.

With a heave, Yoyo finally got to his feet. “ _You’re_ a fuckhead.”

“Shut up.”

“You shut up.”

Beat said nothing this time. They stood in silence, arms against the rails, staring out into the hazy evening sky. A few feet away, a couple of crows landed on the rail and let out raucous cries.

“You sound just like them when you laugh,” Beat said, only half lying.

Yoyo turned to him, brows furrowed slightly. “Really?” he asked. Beat couldn’t tell if he was serious or not, but decided not to risk it.

“Nah,” he muttered and turned back to the sky.

Yoyo’s tiny grin fell. It wasn't fun when Beat didn’t play along. But he sensed a strange tension radiating from his friend’s squared shoulders, and didn’t like it.

“Hey,” Yoyo said.

“What?”

He paused before speaking. “I know this isn’t what you wanted to do, but… “ He paused again, kicking his skate against the rail. “I’m still having fun, you know.”

To his surprise, Beat turned to look down at him straight on. The setting sunlight reflected off his goggles, and for a second Yoyo thought he could see his narrowed eyes through the lenses.

“What are you talking about?” Beat asked, sounding almost angry.

Yoyo shirked back. “What?”

Realizing his outrage startled his friend, Beat leaned back on the rails with tensed muscles. “You idiot.”

Yoyo’s voice went up a pitch again. “Why am I an idiot?”

Beat let out a long grunt of frustration. He laid his head down in his crossed arms and mumbled, “I don’t care what we’re doing as long as we’re together.”

Yoyo blinked. He kicked his skate back and forth. “Oh,” he said. Neither one said a word, both dumbfounded by their own awkward emotions. Finally, Yoyo added, “We can still, uh…” 

He trailed off, but Beat understood the connotation and lifted his head. “You want to?”

Yoyo shrugged, but he was smiling slightly. “I guess.”

“Well, I’m not doing it if you don’t want to,” Beat grunted.

“I _do_ want to, dumbass!” Yoyo barked.

“Okay, fine!” Beat snapped.

“God. Okay.”

“Jesus fuck.”

Yoyo laughed, and Beat tried to contain his proud smirk. He knew that phrase always made him lose it. Suddenly, watching his friend laugh in the golden evening sun, something overwhelmed Beat. Some hot burst of unknown feeling exploded inside his chest. A lump formed in his throat. His arms twitched, and before he could stop and think and ruin it, he reached out and took Yoyo’s face in his hands, pulled him closer, and kissed him on the lips.

The laugh was muffled and cut off, and replaced with a surprised squeak. That, too, died quickly as the pleasant warmth of Beat’s lips melted against his. It was soft – softer than either of them expected. Boys lips weren’t supposed to be soft, they thought. But here, proven wrong, they were glad it wasn't true; it was nicer than they could have ever imagined.

After a moment their inexperience forced them apart. They panted, breathless, more from the rush of adrenaline and heat than lack of air. Without thinking Beat wiped the moisture on the back of his glove. At the same time, Yoyo instinctively licked his lips, then felt strange, like he had erased the sensation by accident and would never get it back.

“So,” Beat mumbled.

“Uh…”

They both laughed awkwardly. Feeling shy, Beat put his headphones back on. He suddenly shoved a hand into his pocket and dug his music player out, and flicked through the songs with a furrowed brow.

Yoyo didn’t know what he was doing. He ignored him. He just assumed Beat was dealing with their first kiss differently than he was; which was by staring at the skyline and wondering if it really happened or not.

Suddenly Beat said, “You know that one song DJ Prof K is always playing?”

“Which one?” Yoyo muttered. 

“The one by _Guitar Vader._ ”

“Dude, they have like four songs.”

With an impatient grunt, Beat lifted his headphones and put them on Yoyo. A familiar upbeat tune burst out, but the song was in between lyrics. A moment later Beat shoved the screen of the music player in front of Yoyo’s face.

_I Love Love You – Guitar Vader_


End file.
